Lost Hat
by DutchCherry12
Summary: Link lost his hat and that makes him think back of everything he went trough. Zelink.


**Hello this is my second Legend of Zelda story. I got this idea when I lost my own hat…**

**I miss it so much… Anyway please enjoy Link and Zelda are both 18 at the moment of the birth of their children.**

**I do not own The legend of Zelda!**

Link sighed as he got up for under his bed. Still no sign of his hat. He started to get mad at himself for forgetting were he left it. 'were did I lose it?' he thought again 'it can't be that far… damn I hate this' he sighed again and sat down on his bed. 'I've had it as long as I can remember' he toughed and started to think back to everything he went trough.

_*Flashback*_

_11 year old Link was sneaking in the garden of the castle. He lost his hat somewhere and he thought it happened when he watched Impa teaching Zelda how to use her bow. When Impa noticed Link he ran away but his hat fell off. Zelda picked it up and took it too her room. She wanted to make something for him but just didn't know what. When she found his hat there was a hole in it. She was sewing a button on the spot with the hole. It was deep green and you could barely see it. She opened it and put in a necklace and a note. She heard someone sneaking in the garden and decided to look who it was. She opened the door to see Link looking around._

_When he saw her he screamed making her scream. The guards ran into the garden grabbing Link in a tight hold. "you what are you doing here?!" one of them asked. "I'm looking for my hat!" Link shouted at the guard who was holding him. "like I'm going to believe that tell the truth" _ "_it is the truth now let him go and leave" Zelda said walking to the guards "yes princess!" they said. The guard who was holding Link dropped him on the ground and then followed the others "Sorry about that they are a bit rough" Zelda said kneeling next to Link who was holding his back with a painful look on his face. Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw that she was smiling "come I know where your hat is" she said to him, got up and walked to the castle door._

_Link looked for a few seconds and then went after her. She led him to her room and showed him his hat. He got a simile from ear to ear and quickly got it "where did you find it princess?" he asked looking really happy "well it was in the garden you lost it when Impa chased you away earlier today" she answered with a smile. Neither of them expected what happened next. Link was so happy he hugged her close and kissed her on the cheek. Zelda had turned a deep shade of pink when Link realized what he had done he blushed too. He quickly let go of her and stood on the other side of the room. He muttered a sorry and looked away from her. "it's alright you are happy too have your hat back" Zelda said smiling. Both of their blushes had died down. "thanks again princess" he said and walked out of her room. She sighed and sat down on her bed. She hoped he would find the note and the necklace. _

_1 year later_

_Link was in a tough battle with Ganondorf. Ganondorf hit him with the sword and was sent flying back his hat flew off and landed a few steps away from him. The button broke from the impact and the necklace and note fell out of it._

_Ganondorf noticed this and grabbed the note and the necklace. "now what is this boy?" he said folding the note open. Link looked at him not knowing what it was. Ganondorf read it and laughed. "what are you laughing for?!" Link asked looking a little pissed. " Oh nothing little boy just the love declaration of your princess" he said and started laughing again. Link was really pissed off now and got up. "you! How dare you to laugh at the princess" he said and started to run to Ganondorf. He stopped laughing and made a ball he fired it to Link who was hit by it. _

_It absorbed him and he was in the ball. It was a dark ball but he could breath in it.( I don't know if he can do it but he can here) " Haha foolish boy you can't stop me. Now if you don't mind I'll read to you what she writes before you die" Ganondorf said with a evil smile on his face. "__**Dear Link if you read this it must mean you found the secret space in the button I made the cover the hole in your hat. I give you**__**this necklace to give you more strength. It holds the power of the three gods and who ever wears it shall obtain this power too. And that's why I give it too you to help you face all the evil and that you may return safely to my side. I hope it helps you with you fight against evil but I hope it helps you think of me when times get rough. With much love, Princess Zelda" **__Ganondorf read it with a mocking voice and____then he laughed again. _

"_you see boy now that ii have this I will be sure to rule the world. And when you died say thanks to the princess for me when you meet her there" he said smiling. The ball around Link was shrinking slowly. Link growled at Ganondorf "you won't get away with this" Ganondorf laughed "I already am boy" he turned around and walked away. Ganondorf felt the necklace warm up in his hand he opened it to see it glow. In his panic he turned around to see that Link was glowing too. "you won't leave this place a live boy not even this necklace is stopping me!" The ball was shrinking twice as fast now making the hero of time curl himself up like a cat. But then something happened what Ganondorf didn't expect the ball exploded stetting Link free. The hero landed on his feet and grabbed his sword. "Do you still think I'm going to die here?" Link asked. "yes I do I'm still going to kill you!" Ganondorf screamed back at the hero. Ganondorf ran to Link with his sword pointed at the hero. When he was close to Link the necklace flew out of his hand and flew into Links pocket. Link immediately felt the power flow trough his body and he started to glow. Link smiled and ran to Ganondorf. Link was like a flash and had defeated Ganondorf in no time. He smiled and than ran to the castle to thank the princess._

_When Link was 14 he was fused with dark link and Oni link but Ganondorf also made Link's with the power of the elements. But what Ganondorf didn't know was that he only made Link stronger. Link broke loose from the chains that held him down. He looked up at Ganondorf and looked him straight in the eye. His eyes looked dead "what have you done you sick bastard?!" Ganondorf just laughed " I made you the ultimate monster and sinds I made you only I can control you" Link didn't understand what Ganondorf meant by that but then he couldn't move anymore. Ganondorf freed himself from Link's grip and then knocked him out. _

_When Link woke up he looked around to see that he was in Hyrule castle town. 'so big guy what are we going to do now?' he heard a voice in is head ask. 'he has no idea duh!' he heard a other voice sneer back ' sorry I was just asking' the first voice said 'who are you?' Link thought 'we are you' the first voice said 'not exactly you but you know what Ganondorf did to you right? Well we are the other you' the second voice said 'okay… weird I guess but how about we go talk to Zelda?' Link thought. He heard cheers in his head and heard a dark voice say ' Right make me meet with my fiancé' 'come on Dark it's not so bad' 'easy for you to say Blue your Zelda is nice mine is like…well a witch' 'You know you love her don't you?' a bored voice said '… A little but not so much' 'stop complaining and let's go' he then heard another voice say 'Red calm down we will go when Green want's to go, Right Green' Blue asked Link 'yeah sure…alright we are going' he thought and walked to the castle. In the castle he found out that Zelda got those other sides too. This helped them defeat Ganondorf._

_Just a few weeks ago_

"_Link!" Zelda screamed she held on tight to her stomach. Link came running in "what's wrong Zel?" he asked worryingly "t-the baby is coming!!" she screamed. Link quickly pick Zelda up from the floor and ran to the hospital.( I don't know if they have one in Hyrule but still.) Link had to stand outside of the labor room he passed back and forth in front of the room waiting until the doctor would come out. After one hour the doctor came out "you are Link right? Well congratulations you have two beautiful kids you can see them now" the doctor said to Link. Link went into the room and saw Zelda with two bundles in her arms. He sat down beside her and took one of them in his own arms "We have a boy and a girl" she said with a peaceful voice. "they are beautiful" Link said and looked at his other child. "how should we call them?" Zelda asked and looked up to him "well…how about Faron and Midna?" Link said to her looking to her as well "yes I like that" Zelda said with a smile._

_Five years later_

_Link was sleeping in a chair and didn't notice a girl sneaking up to him. She pulled the hat of his hat and sneaked away. A few hours later Link woke up and noticed that his hat was gone. He got up and looked for it until he heard someone laugh. "Midna you have my hat again don't you" Link said looking around the room. Midna came out of her hiding spot and ran to the garden with Link on her heels. He caught her quickly and grabbed his hat back. "You always have to do this, Right" he said to her "yes, dad it is fun to do" she said with a sweet smile "you do remind me of Midna" Link said with a sigh "well yeah I try to^^" she said happily. Link sighed again and went inside with his daughter following him._

Link got up to his feet and ran to his daughters room. He burst in and saw Midna sitting on her bed with his hat in her hand "took you long enough dad" Midna said smiling "yeah well give it back now" Link said and walked to her "Fine but you better keep a eye on it cause I will get it again" "I know you will" Link said and walked out of the room.

**Wew took me long enough already.**

**Well I still don't have my hat back but Link has^^**

**Review please and them maybe you will get a cookie*smiles***


End file.
